Scaffolding is used to support a worker and his/her materials in an elevated position, usually to perform construction or repair on a building or other large structure. Scaffolding typically comprises a modular system of metal pipes. Depending on the desired height of the work space, individual scaffolds which make up the scaffolding may need to be stacked on top of each other to reach the desired work elevation.
There are several types of conventional scaffolding that are commonly used. One type is the “Perry-type” scaffold. A representation of this style scaffold is shown in FIG. 1. Another type is the “Bil-Jax-type” scaffold. A representation of this-type of scaffold is shown in FIG. 3. Because the scaffolds use different connector elements, a Bil-Jax scaffold cannot be stacked on top of a Perry scaffold, or vice versa. There exists a need to permit the stacking of these two different scaffold-types.